Cooperation
by dbc357
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke, bitter rivals, are forced to write an essay together. The day they spend together comes with an unexpected end though. NaruSasu Yaoi AU


**AUTHORS NOTE:**** This is my first long story and it is my first lemon. However, the sex scene has been edited to better fit the rules of this website. It's more of a summary instead of an explicit description. I hope the story will pass an eventual inspection. The full version can be found on (Dattebayo-chan) or at y!Gallery (Dattebayo1987Chan). After reading so many stories, the plot bunnies started attacking so I had to write something on my own. I'm really nervous now. NaruSasu/SasuNaru has a very large fanbase with intelligent critics, but I hope you'll like this. Enjoy!**

PART ONE

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Come on, Iruka-sensei!" a blonde student insisted. "I really don't want to work with him on this project."

Iruka, a teacher assistant at Konoha University, sighed. The discussion had been going on for fifteen minutes now, with the same arguments going back and forth in a never-ending circle. "Naruto, I can't rearrange things just because Sasuke gets on your nerves," he said calmly for what felt like the hundredth time.

"We're just going to fight and argue! Insulting me is all he ever does. Please! Tell him, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto turned to his professor with a pleading look, blue eyes wide and an innocent expression on his face.

"Iruka is right, Naruto. You have to set your rivalry aside and write this paper together." He paused, and then smiled tauntingly behind the scarf that covered the lower half of his face. "Look at it from the bright side. It's a wonderful opportunity to sort out your differences."

"But . . . " the student began.

"Naruto, the answer is no. I will not partner you with someone else. You are twenty-one years old, practically an adult. Act like it!" The stern tone in Iruka's voice left no room for arguing any further.

"Fine!" the student grumbled. He huffed in annoyance and left the classroom, shoulders slumped in defeat.

This day just kept getting worse. He had over-slept, and in his hurry to get ready for class, he had spilled milk all over the kitchen floor. All that stress had been useless since he ended up late for his lecture anyway. During the lesson, he found out that the next assignment was to write a paper together with someone else. As if God was laughing at his day of misfortune and cruelly enjoyed making it even worse, he had been partnered with Sasuke of all people.

The blonde and the dark-haired boy had been bitter rivals since they met in kindergarten, ever since that legendary fight over the best spot in the sandbox. Yeah, it had been love at first sight. Naruto had heard that the teachers still told stories about it, the fight had been that bad. Whenever the duo had been partnered during their school years, it had always ended in chaos.

Naruto was now annoyed over the fact that the stupid bastard hadn't even shown a reaction when the announcement had been made. The dark-haired boy had just sat there, looking as uncaring and stoic as usual, probably plotting some new efficient insults in that sadistic brain of his.

However, as it was, all Naruto could do was to make the best of it. Now he just had to find the jerk so they could set up a time to work on the stupid assignment. The question was where he could find him though. Walking down the corridor, his blue eyes caught sight of pink hair and he felt like he was saved. Both boys knew her, so with any luck she would know where to find the Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan!" he called.

The young woman in question turned to him upon hearing her name, smiling at her friend. "Hey, Naruto. How are you?"

"I've been better," he muttered.

His reply was met with a confused and worried gaze from green eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I just had a rough morning", he explained calmly, waving it off dismissively. "If that was all, it would have been fine, but to top it all of, I have to write an essay with Sasuke."

Sakura frowned. "Why is that a bad thing? Sasuke-kun is a good student."

"Are you kidding?" the blonde exclaimed, gesticulating wildly with his hands. "The guy hates me! It's going to be a fucking disaster! Not to mention that he's a total dick!"

A fist connected with the boy's head. Sakura was freakishly strong for a girl, which he was often painfully reminded off. "Language, Naruto!" she scolded.

"What? It's true!" he protested, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes. "You're overreacting, Naruto."

"You're sounding like my teachers now," he groaned. "Anyway, I need to talk to him, set things up. Do you know where he is?"

"He spends a lot of time in the library. See if you can find him there," she suggested.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. I'll see around!" he said and gave her a friendly pat on the back before he took off.

He took the stairs down to the entrance floor and halted at what he saw through the glass doors. It was ice-cold outside and lots of snow was lying around in large heaps. It didn't look particularly inviting out there, but he needed to walk to another building in order to reach his destination. With a sigh, he closed his orange winter-jacket tightly and braced himself against the chill.

He crossed the lawn with quick steps in order to reach the building where the library could be found. It was located in one of the really old buildings on the other side of campus. It was one of the first buildings that had been constructed on the university grounds many years ago. The establishment was very old and created from big, gray stones. He bowed his head down to shield his face from the icy wind and buried his hand in the fluffy pockets of his jacket. He was relived beyond words when he finally put his hands on a set of heavy oak doors and pulled them open.

Upon entering, he rubbed his hands together and welcomed the warmth. It was so cold outside; even a short walk across campus could freeze limbs to ice. An old staircase made of stone reached to the second floor where the library was. Naruto started climbing up, taking two steps at a time due to his restless nature. Of course, being somewhat clumsy, he tripped on the top level. Apparently, he had also forgotten to close his backpack properly in his earlier upset state, making papers and books scatter across the floor.

Cursing silently, he started gathering his things, but as he reached forward, he encountered a pair of feet clad in black boots.

"See anything interesting on the floor down there?" a teasing voice drawled.

Naruto lifted his gaze and was meet with dark eyes and an infuriating smirk. Figures that with his luck, the bastard himself had to witness his clumsiness. He hated when that happened, but the dark-haired boy seemed very amused over his mess, like always.

"Shut up, asshole. I fell," the blonde growled and shot the other an icy look.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"Bastard!"

Taking a deep breath to calm his building rage, Naruto started gathering his books and papers. Starting a fight and getting into trouble was not the right way to continue a day that had already started badly. It was bound to make his day hellish instead of just very bad. Instead he started gathering his things.

"You could help you know," the blonde said, glaring up at his rival.

"It's your mess, not mine," the dark-haired student commented dryly, but crouched down to hand over a book that had landed some distance away and gathered a stack of papers into a neat pile with his delicate hands. Upon receiving them, Naruto muttered thanks and put them back in his bag.

"What are you doing here anyway, Uzumaki?" the Uchiha asked, standing up again.

Naruto stood as well and hoisted his backpack onto his shoulder after making sure it was accurately closed this time. "Yeah, I wanted to find you and talk about when we can start working on that paper. Sakura said you might be in the library so here I am."

"Interesting. I'm amazed you actually knew where the library was."

Naruto growled low in his throat and clenched his fists in order to keep himself from planting one of them in that pale, smug face. "Screw you, you fucking jerk. I have been here plenty of times before, and before you knock down on my reading skills, I can read perfectly fine. The 'fuck off' sign on your forehead is clear as day."

Shaking his head in amusement at the tanned boy's way of wording things, Sasuke started walking as he talked. "My place tomorrow at 9 a.m."

The blonde fell into step beside him, irritated over the nonchalant attitude. "Don't order me around!" he protested.

The dark-haired student shrugged indifferently. "If the time and place doesn't suit you, feel free to make a suggestion of your own."

"What's wrong with my place?" Naruto couldn't help feeling a bit offended on the behalf of his home. True, his apartment in the dorm had seen better days, and it was small, but that just made it cozy in his opinion.

"You are the most unorganized person I know. I don't even want to think about the state your apartment might be in."

"Hey, it's not so bad!" the blonde exclaimed indignantly. Okay, so his apartment wasn't exactly spotless, but it wasn't that messy. There was no vermin.

A dark eyebrow rose in disbelief. "Look, my parents and my brother are out of town so we can work undisturbed. The dorm is always so noisy," the Uchiha clarified.

"All right, fine," the tanned boy agreed reasonably. It was hard to have peace and quite with many students in the same building and thin walls.

"Are you sure you want to do this though? We haven't worked that well together in the past." He could still remember a fight in which Sasuke broke his nose and Naruto broke Sasuke's arm in return.

"It's not our decision, moron. They are not going to take the time to rearrange just because of us. I'm sure Kakashi and Iruka already told you that."

"How did you know I talked to them?" the Uzumaki asked in surprise.

The pale boy just smirked knowingly. "You are often unpredictable, but you can also be painfully predictable about certain things."

The blonde hummed and shrugged. "Well, maybe we could convince them if we talked to them together," he suggested.

"Just grow up and deal with it, dead-last," the Uchiha said wearily.

"You know we don't get along, you prick. Why are you just accepting this? Don't you sort of hate me?"

Sasuke's expression softened ever so slightly, but his voice was still sharp. "I don't hate you dumbass. You're annoying as hell, but the answer to your question is simple. It's not worth my time. Now quit bothering me, I have class."

With that, the Uchiha departed into a classroom, leaving Naruto unable to reply with a witty retort. Shaking his head tiredly, he started walking.

He could give Kiba a call to see if the brunette was up for some gaming later. Then there was always Shikamaru. Just hanging out and being lazy might help him calm down a bit. Ending the evening with a bowl of ramen from Ichiraku and going to bed early also sounded good.

Yeah, hanging out with friends, good food and a good nights rest would be perfect to give him energy to deal with the bastard for a whole day.

PART TWO

The following day, which happened to be a Friday, Naruto found himself knocking on the door of Uchiha Manor. The house was flawlessly white and huge. A stonewall, complete with a big gate and everything, enclosed the property. A garden surrounded the house, which was surely a paradise during summer. He felt slightly jealous as he stood there waiting.

Naruto didn't have enough money for such a home. His place was a worn-out dorm on campus. He also worked at a café when he didn't have to study in order to pay for his education and his car. He had been sent to grow up in an orphanage when an accident killed his parents. In his younger years, he had always been the poor kid and the prankster that caused trouble. However, the blonde was a person that persevered so he worked hard to get through the hardships with fierce determination.

He knew the Uchiha, but only from a distance. Sasuke came from a rich business family and could be seen working in a bookstore sometimes. The guy was known to be persistent and resolute. He had an older brother named Itachi. For the most part, the pale boy remained a mystery, but being a private person, he seemed content with that.

The door swung open. "You're late," was the abrupt greeting, the familiar cool mask of indifference present on the pale face.

"It's only thirty minutes, no big deal, " Naruto answered crossly as he stepped inside.

"You over-slept again, didn't you?"

Dark eyes looked at the guest gloomily as the blonde took off his jacket and stepped out of snow-covered shoes.

"So? My bed happens to be very warm and comfortable."

"Moron, how hard can it be? Just set the stupid alarm," the Uchiha said tiredly.

Naruto had done just that, but he was a heavy sleeper and the snooze function had suddenly decided to stop working. Instead of retorting back, he held his tongue, deciding to be the bigger man. He was stuck with the bastard after all.

"Look, Uchiha, if we're both going to make it out of this alive, we both have to behave, or at least try to. Deal?" Naruto said, holding out his hand expectantly.

Sasuke couldn't deny that Naruto was right. They both needed a good grade on this paper so cooperation was essential. "Deal," he replied, shaking the bronzed hand with his own milky one firmly.

The boys made their way to the Uchiha's bedroom. It was a big room with wooden floor and white walls. It was characteristically sparse and simple. The furniture consisted of a big bed, a desk, a bookshelf, a chair and a fancy TV. It was very neat and organized, not a thing out of place, as expected of its owner.

Sasuke sat down on the chair by the desk while Naruto flopped down onto the bed, making himself comfortable.

Sasuke scowled in irritation. Had the moron no decency? He acted like owned the place. The dark-haired boy sighed and wisely held back the vicious words threatening to roll off his tongue.

"So how do you want to do this?" the blonde asked, enjoying how soft the bed was compared his own cheap one. It was a piece of old junk.

"Why don't we just write a few parts each, and then edit the text together?" the pale boy suggested in his calm voice. He considered it a good idea to work separately as much as possible to avoid disagreements.

"Yeah, sounds good," his guest agreed, and sat up to pull out his computer.

Thirty minutes later, Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's bed, typing away on his laptop that he had brought with him. Sasuke was still sitting by his desk and writing on his own laptop, occasionally checking something in books or notes that were spread out on the desk.

"Do you mind if I put some music on?"

Naruto looked up, surprised by Sasuke's question. He figured the Uchiha was the type who studied in silence. At least they had something in common. It was very hard for him to focus in complete silence, so he was grateful for the suggestion.

"No, not at all, go ahead."

Diverting his attention to his text once again, Naruto continued typing. It took a while for his ears to register the song that was playing. He looked up in a surprise over the choice of music. It was one of those new songs that played on the radio a lot and he liked it.

"Wow, I didn't know you liked this song," he commented softly.

Sasuke turned in his chair to face his guest, an eyebrow lifted elegantly. "Don't tell me you expected classical music?" he asked incredulously.

Naruto smirked a little. "Actually, yes, kind of," he admitted sheepishly. He thought it would fit the stuck-up prick perfectly, but he intelligently kept this information to himself. "I'm glad it's not though," he finished with a grin.

"Hn."

It was an unusually peaceful atmosphere – no arguments, no insults. The only sounds were the music playing softly in the background and the typing on keyboards. Naruto wiggled his foot in time with the beat. He had always had trouble with being completely still. Sasuke was different. He sat by his desk, calmly writing, only shifting his position slightly now and then.

Hour after hour passed and the boys worked ambitiously, only taking breaks to go to the bathroom or to drink something. Being so consumed by their work, none of them noticed it was 2 o'clock until Naruto's stomach protested against the lack of nourishment by making gurgling noises.

"Sorry," Naruto said, smiling self-consciously.

Sasuke spun around his chair; lips tilted upwards a little, as much as his Uchiha genes would allow at least "How about we take a lunch-break?"

"Best suggestion I heard all day," Naruto said with a little whoop. "I just have to make a detour to the bathroom first."

"Fine, meet me in the kitchen."

PART THREE

On his way to the kitchen, the smell of something burning caught the blonde's nose. Upon entering the room, he saw an angry looking Uchiha throwing a murderous glare at the contents in the pan on the stove.

Naruto stepped closer to peer over Sasuke's shoulder to see what was going on. In the pan were unidentifiable black and brown contents.

"Did you pick a fight with the food? If you did, it doesn't look like you're winning," he snickered.

"Shut up," the dark-haired boy grumbled. He quickly dumped the burned food in the trash and deposited the pan in the sink.

"Can't you cook? It's not that hard," Naruto remarked while frowning. It seemed his rival wasn't as perfect as he thought.

"I'm an Uchiha. Such knowledge is unimportant," said rival claimed.

The tanned boy snorted. "Bullshit! Everyone should know how to cook," he argued.

"My mother usually does that," the Uchiha admitted begrudgingly. He loathed the fact that there was something he wasn't good at.

That juicy piece of information could have provided endless entertainment for Naruto, but he decided to be a good boy for now.

"All right, this won't do," he said and moved to rummage through the cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto grinned at the pale boy over his shoulder. "Looking for food obviously. Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

A look of doubt flickered over the Uchiha's face. "You know how to cook?" he asked in distrust.

The grin on the tanned face widened. "Yes, I'm awesome like that."

The blonde continued to ravage the kitchen, searching every corner for something eatable. It took a while since the kitchen was pretty big and he didn't know where to find things. Eventually, he managed to produce pasta, a sauce, meat and vegetables.

Cooking quickly became teamwork. Sasuke chopped the vegetables with his trademark perfect precision while keeping an eye on the pasta that was boiling. Naruto fried the meat, stirred the sauce and added necessary spices. They didn't talk that much, a few short conversations here and there, but that was okay. Both of them enjoyed working in the companionable silence.

"I don't think we have ever acted so civil towards each before," the blonde mused while they were sitting at the table and eating.

"There's a first time for everything, I suppose," Sasuke replied.

"It makes me think about how I don't really know you that well," Naruto continued, frowning at the thought.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed with a chuckle. "We seem to have this bad habit off badmouthing each other all the time."

Naruto grinned. "Well, there's charm in that too."

There was a sound of agreement since the pale boy had his mouth filled with food at the moment, food that that turned out to be quite delicious. He swallowed and continued the conversation. "So, tell me, how did an imbecile like you learn how to cook?"

"Meanie!" the tanned boy shot back and stuck out his tongue. Black eyes rolled at him, but he shrugged it off, opting for answering the question instead. "I had too, you know. I live on my own, so if I want to eat, I have no choice."

Just like that, an easy conversation followed about everything and nothing and the boys got know each other better.

Naruto learned a lot of new things about the other. He wasn't a total asshole. From what Sasuke told him, he could gather that his rival had grown up in a strict environment where showing emotions was a big no-no, enabling the blonde to reach a new understanding for Sasuke's personality. Given the time, the Uchiha wasn't so bad once he opened up a little. It turned out the bastard could even smile and laugh if he wanted too.

Sasuke concluded that Naruto wasn't a total idiot. He was dense sometimes, but that quickly became a part of his charm. The blonde could accomplish great things if he put his mind to it and he apparently had a few hidden talents, cooking being one of them. He was a very uncomplicated and easy-going person.

With happy and filled stomachs, the pair made quick work of cleaning the kitchen together and then made their way upstairs to finish their work.

Naruto sent his text to Sasuke who added it to a shared document on his computer. They sat by the desk, side by side, editing the text together. The dark-haired boy had an eye for the facts and content while the blonde's creativity made the text flow nicely without making it repetitive. They discovered they completed each other in an unexpected way.

It was dark by the time two copies of the paper were printed and put in folders for protection. The boys took one each and put them away. Moving into a standing position, they stood and stretched their stiff limbs.

"I think I better get going," Naruto said.

"I don't think you'll be getting far," the Uchiha, who had taken a position by the window, stated. "Take a look outside."

The blonde quickly joined him by the window. "Holy fuck!" he burst out at the sight that greeted him on the other side of glass. It was snowing heavily outside; the kind of snowfall where all you can see is white.

The boys observed the sight of millions of snowflakes swirling and dancing in the wind together in silence. Even though the snow would cause trouble, it was a beautiful sight.

"I guess I'm stuck here, huh?" the tanned boy commented.

"It would be too dangerous to drive in that storm. You wouldn't be able to see a thing. Besides, the roads are probably blocked anyway," the pale boy confirmed.

"Well, shit, there's goes my date tonight," the Uzumaki muttered and pouted slightly. Mother Nature could be a bitch, preferably when the timing was bad.

"There's not much you can do about it."

"Yeah, I know," the blonde sighed. "Hey, do you mind if I make a phone-call?"

Sasuke waved a hand indifferently. "By all means, go ahead." He sat down with crossed legs on his bed, casually flipping through a magazine while his guest was on the phone.

"Hey, it's me," he heard the tanned boy say cheerfully. A sound of acknowledgment coming from the other end of the line reached the Uchiha's ears and the blonde smiled.

"What are you doing?" his companion continued. He laughed at something and Sasuke guessed that there was probably some girl on the other end.

Turning serious, Naruto went on to explaining his dilemma. "Look, I can't make it tonight. I'm at a classmate's house and I'm stuck because of the snow. I can't get anywhere."

Dark eyes scanned over an article in a historical magazine as the exchange went on in the background. The voice of his guest was a distant murmur and the text had his attention

"What?"

Sasuke jumped and looked up at the harsh tone in Naruto's voice. He had heard him being angry and everything in between before, but not like this. He couldn't hear any words, but the voice resonating from the phone sounded very deep for a girl in his opinion, but it wasn't any of his business, so he instantly ignored that thought.

"Seriously?" Blue eyes darkened with anger and their owner was now pacing back and forth in agitation over the wooden floor.

"Good to know I meant that much to you. Fuck you, asshole!" the blonde hissed and slammed the phone shut angrily, the sound echoing in the silent room.

After putting away his phone into his pocket, Naruto looked up and suddenly remembered that he wasn't at home and that he wasn't alone in the room. "Oh, sorry you had to listen to that. I forgot where I was," he said, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Love trouble?"

"Sort of, yeah." Needing to vent out his frustration a little, the blonde continued, sounding irritated and a little hurt. "We were just dating so it wasn't that serious, I guess, but I just got completely blown off."

The tanned boy joined him on the bed, sitting on the edge. The dark-haired boy didn't say anything, but he maintained his gaze lifted, showing he would listen if his guest wanted to elaborate.

The words came out in low unhappy grumble. "I've been dating this guy for a while now and I thought it was going somewhere, but I was obviously wrong."

Sasuke choked on his own air out of surprise. However, an outsider would only notice him coughing and clearing his throat. "You were dating a guy?" he asked.

Naruto turned red and averted his gaze to his feet, which he suddenly found very interesting. He absently noticed his socks were mismatched.

"Yeah, I'm bisexual. I take it you didn't know that?" he said, scratching his neck sheepishly. This was so not the ideal way to tell someone about your sexuality. They were stuck in the house together, alone. He wondered idly if Sasuke thought he would be jumped or something now.

"No," the pale boy admitted slowly.

Naruto's looked up with a serious and guarded expression. "You're not a homophobe or anything, are you?" he questioned suspiciously, ready to defend his honor.

"No, really, I'm not. I was just surprised," Sasuke responded honestly.

"Okay, good," the blonde replied and nodded.

"What an ass though!" he huffed as he lay down on his back, feet placed on the floor. "Just because I can't be there tonight, he immediately runs off to someone else, like everyone are toys he can use when he pleases."

"Well, if he's like that, you can do a lot do better than him anyway," the dark-haired boy remarked with a shrug.

Naruto stared at him in shock for a moment, not used to hearing Sasuke speak like that, at least not to him. Then he beamed, warmed by Sasuke's words. "You know what? You're right!"

He shifted into a sitting position, looking at his rival. "Anyway, it seems I'll be keeping you company for a while. Do you want to do something?"

Sasuke pursed his lips, considering their options. "Well, we could watch a movie if you want," he proposed casually.

The blonde grinned, pleased with the idea. He loved movies. "Sure."

"All right, pick something out," the Uchiha said, feeling too lazy to make the choice himself. He had seen them all anyway. He gestured towards his collection of films neatly stacked in the bookshelf in the room.

The tanned boy eagerly complied, jumping up to scan the titles. There were a few comedies, the good kind of comedies, not those stupid teen films. Other genres included action and drama. It seemed he and Sasuke had a similar taste in movies and in music.

He made a selection and they watched the film in Sasuke's room on the big flat-screen TV. Of course, it was the best that could be found on the market, making the experience very enjoyable for the Uzumaki. He relished in the sharp picture and the great sound. His TV was old, crappy, small and unpractical. Hell, the stupid piece of machinery didn't even work properly.

They boys sat side by side on the soft bed, making a few comments now and then, laughing slightly when there was a funny scene. They savored this moment of friendship. It was nice not badmouthing each other or fighting for once.

When the ending credits started rolling, the blonde stood. He stretched a bit while walking over to the window, hoping that the weather had cleared. His expectations were crushed when a look outside revealed that the snow was still falling, creating a curtain of white.

"Stupid snow," he muttered sourly. He sat down next to Sasuke on the bed again. His posture was slumped in defeat. He didn't mind being at the Uchiha Manor, but in the end, there's no place like home.

"Let's watch some TV, huh?" the dark-haired boy proposed.

"Yeah, sure."

PART FOUR

The duo settled for absentmindedly watching a sitcom marathon on TV. It was episodes they had both seen before. The dark-haired boy watched the blonde out of the corner of his eye discreetly.

He thought about the Uzumaki's sexuality and found himself getting more and more curious about what it was like being intimate with another guy. Sasuke had no troubles getting girls, the stupid fangirls were all over him, but his relationships never lasted long. No one felt right and he was constantly misunderstood. The sex was plain, boring and unsatisfying. It was another reason why he closed himself off to people because the failed relationships did hurt him, not that he let anyone know that though.

His intelligent mind deduced that there must be some kind of problem, which led him to a question. Would it be different with a male? There was only one way to find out and an excellent source of information happened to be sitting right next to him. If you don't ask questions, you will get no answers.

"Naruto?"

The blonde turned his head to look him. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Naruto frowned. Why not just ask? Sasuke was always straightforward. He shrugged. "Sure, ask away."

"It's kind of personal," the pale boy warned.

"Oh, okay . . ." Naruto answered hesitantly, wondering why the hell the Uchiha of all people would want to ask him a personal question. However, he sat up straighter, giving Sasuke all of his attention.

"How did you know you were attracted to other guys?"

The tanned boy looked startled for a moment at first and then a little sheepish. "Uh, I made out with a guy on a dare once. It was nice." He laughed quietly and then shrugged. "After that, I just started experimenting a little . . . and one thing led to another."

The pale boy nodded. "I see." He was quite for a few seconds and then took a deep breath. "So you've been intimate with other guys before, correct?" The question came out in a surprisingly calm tone.

The blonde's breath got stuck in his throat. It was true, but he hadn't expected to discuss his sex-life with Sasuke. He wasn't ashamed over his sexuality, having come to terms with it a long time ago. He only found curiosity in his companion's gaze and it must have taken a lot for the prideful Uchiha to ask such a question in the first place so he thought he ought to answer with equal sincerity.

Dark eyes watched the blonde blush and shift nervously, but honesty and openness was swirling in his blue orbs.

"Yeah, why?"

"What's it like?"

Naruto swallowed and cleared his throat. How could Sasuke manage to be so composed even during a situation like this? "It's sex. The anatomy is different, obviously, but you learn by touching and stuff. With a guy, you just use another . . . entrance, so to speak," he replied unsurely.

He could feel the heat adorning his cheeks. On top of that, he felt awkward and stupid. It was difficult getting the words out. How the hell did you go about having a conversation like this anyway? But he would not let himself falter. It seemed important to the pale boy so he wanted to do his best.

Had he asked, Sasuke would have said he was doing just fine, considering the circumstances. He had full understanding for how uncomfortable his guest was.

"Does it hurt?"

"Well, yeah, a little at first, but it goes away, and if your partner knows what they're doing it can feel good . . . really good."

Sasuke hummed and his expression shifted into that of amusement. "You been on both on the giving and the receiving end, I suppose?"

Naruto's face colored further, both from anger and embarrassment this time. He huffed and then narrowed his eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes. And one word where you undermine mine masculinity, and I'll break your nose!" he threatened darkly.

The dark-haired boy laughed quietly. A flustered blonde moron never failed to entertain him. Then he started thinking. What he had heard made sense. There were tons of couples out there having anal sex so the pain couldn't be too bad. Thoughts continued to circle in his mind for a while, and then he knew what he wanted. He smirked.

"Show me."

Naruto blinked, eyes wide, not believing what he had heard. "What?" he stammered out.

"You heard me," the pale boy answered in an impatient tone.

Was this a sick joke? If so, it was so not funny. Naruto studied the Uchiha like he had suddenly grown a second head. "Who the hell are you and what have you done to Sasuke?" he asked suspiciously.

Seriously, the pale boy was his bitter rival this morning, then they had acted all friendly towards each other and they had just had a conversation about gay sex. It wouldn't surprise the blonde if an alien had taken over the dark-haired boy's body at this point.

"Don't tell me you're scared," the Uchiha mocked, knowing teasing could get a reaction from his companion. It was a challenge.

"Hell no!" the Uzumaki shouted defiantly. He took a deep breath, forcing his frantically beating heart to calm down. This was madness. "Let me just get this straight. You're asking me to have sex with you?" he asked for clarification purposes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I thought that much was obvious."

Naruto frowned. "Why?"

His question was met with a shrug. "There's something I want to find out. Call it morbid curiosity, if you want."

"If you want to experiment, that's fine with me, but don't you think this is happening a little too fast? And are you sure you want your first time with a guy to be with me?"

Black eyes locked with blue, conveying unmistakable confidence. "I'm an Uchiha. I know what I want." Sure enough, not a trace of doubt could be heard in that voice. "And if you repeat what I'm about to say next to anyone, you will die a painful death," Sasuke continued and leaned forward, voice dangerous, making the blonde gulp. "It's not like we are complete strangers. I know you well enough to be sure that you can be trusted."

Naruto studied his companion with wide eyes. The bastard was sure full of surprises today. He couldn't believe the words that had passed those lips. This whole thing was so weird, but he was flattered in a twisted way at being trusted to that extent, making him blush yet again. If someone would give him a dollar for every time that had happened during the past few minutes, he would be disgustingly rich.

"Well?"

Naruto bit his lip nervously while keeping eye contact with Sasuke. He was not one to say no to a challenge and he found nothing but determination when scanning the midnight-colored orbs.

"Okay."

"Good," the Uchiha said, sounding satisfied.

"We'll take it slow, all right?"

"I'm waiting."

PART FIVE

A trembling tanned hand found purchase in black hair and brought the pale boy closer for a kiss cautiously. Naruto moved his lips against Sasuke's for a few seconds in a slow, gentle and soft kiss. Sasuke noted that kissing another guy didn't repulse him. The lips pressing against his were soft, and the lack of lip-gloss or lipstick was actually a plus. The tender way he was being kissed made him feel cherished and desired. It was soft and warm.

Naruto pulled back to study the pale boy's reactions and found a smirking face looking smugly back at him.

"Bring it on, you moron," the Uchiha dared.

Reassured by those words, the blonde grinned and pushed his rival onto his back to let the delicious lip-lock continue.

It didn't take long before the situation grew more heated and wild. Licking the pale lips, Naruto got them to open so he could plunge his tongue inside. He moved the moist appendage against Sasuke's and felt immediate reciprocation. The boys moved their tongues together in a sensual dance, mapping out each other's mouths while fighting for dominance, pushing back and forth.

Sasuke concluded he liked the challenge and no girl had ever been bold enough to kiss him like this. It was new and thrilling. Naruto wouldn't budge, being the unstoppable force of nature that he was, so the battle of tongues went on and on.

Soon hands started roaming in careful exploration. Blood started rushing through their veins, creating a rising heat, and their breaths started coming out hot and heavy.

Naruto lowered his body, pressing closer to the form beneath him, and inevitably their groins came in contact, resulting gasps of pleasure. Sasuke felt his own middle-area stir in interest at the growing hardness pressing against him from above.

It all became very blurry after that, but Sasuke definitely felt blood rushing south faster than it ever had done during other sexual encounters. They took it slow and Naruto allowed him to set the pace with great care and gentleness as they undressed each other and went through the foreplay. The dark-haired boy explored and discovered that the blonde had the hard muscles of a male, but he was soft and warm as well.

As they went on, the tanned boy proved that his mouth was useful for other things than talking people's ears of as the Uchiha's dick was sucked skillfully. The pale boy felt no disgust during any of their activities, not even when tanned fingers stretched him. It was slightly painful and uncomfortable initially, but the blonde knew what he was doing and it didn't take long before it felt good instead. His partner's calm attitude made it all feel natural. They also had fun teasing each other lightly and the pale boy got a feeling of satisfaction and comfort having the naked, warm, bronzed body near him.

It hurt a lot at first during the main act, but with carefulness and patience, they found a rhythm that left them both dizzy with pleasure while holding on to each other tightly. Sasuke felt Naruto's eyes on him often as the blonde moved above him, scanning his face for any sign of discomfort or pain. The bed made creaking noises under their activities and the sounds of lover's cries continued to echo in the room. The sound became louder and louder as the act neared its end.

PART SIX

They lay there in silence side by side for a moment, letting the afterglow wash over them and calming their racing hearts and quickened breathing.

"Do you have any tissues?" the blonde asked sleepily when the semen started feeling cold and uncomfortable against his skin.

Wordlessly, Sasuke reached for a box of tissues beside the bed. He took a few for himself before handing the container over to his companion. They cleaned themselves off and Naruto stood up, depositing the condom in a trashcan in the corner of the room. He tiredly padded back and flopped back onto the bed and pulled up the warm covers over them.

He positioned himself on his side, facing the Uchiha and smiling lazily. "So what's the verdict, bastard?"

Sasuke pursed his lips before answering. "It was . . . okay," he said slowly.

Naruto's face fell. "Oh," he said silently, unable to fully hide his disappointment. Of course, he hadn't expected Sasuke to have an earth-shattering experience the first time getting fucked in the ass, but he had hoped he would have done better than just "okay". He had really put all his effort and energy into making it feel good for his partner.

A deep chuckle resonated through the room. "Don't look like the world has ended, moron. I'm kidding," the Uchiha said, smirking.

"Jerk!" the blonde huffed in irritation and shoved gently at a pale shoulder, but too tired and weak to put any real effort behind it. His arm fell limply onto his chest and he eyed the dark-haired boy seriously.

"So it was good for you?"

"Yes, it was," Sasuke reassured him calmly. "Your description from earlier was fitting."

Naruto's lips tilted upwards. "Good."

They both felt tired and didn't have the energy to talk much more at the moment. The blonde yawned and stretched. "I'm staying here tonight," he announced with a tone of finality. There was no way he was moving right now, unless there was a fire or something.

"Hn."

Any protest would be meaningless though. A look out the window would reveal that the snow was still falling heavily and the roads would most likely still be blocked. No one would clear the snow this late into the evening. Feeling satisfied and exhausted, the boys closed their eyes and fell into a deep comfortable sleep, facing each other.

PART SEVEN

Sasuke woke up a few hours later, feeling cold. It wasn't odd considering the idiot in his bed had stolen the most of the protective cover, leaving the Uchiha at the mercy of the cold night. He snorted softly. Figures the blonde would be a cover-thief. Said cover was made for one person, not two, so it was rather hard to fit them both under it. Unless . . .

Smirking to himself, Sasuke moved closer to Naruto who had shifted and now had his back turned towards the dark-haired boy. He draped one arm over Naruto's waist and pressed his chest against the caramel backside, adjusting the cover to properly cover them both along the way. In no time, he was warm and comfortable, what with Naruto's natural high body-temperature. The blonde didn't seem to mind either. He merely hummed in his sleep and leaned in to the pale boy's touch.

Sasuke remained awake a bit longer, thoughts swirling in his head. Sex with Naruto had been nice, a pleasant experience, the initial pain aside. It had been more satisfying than any sexual encounter he had had with a girl. He had been able to let himself go. Maybe he wasn't as straight as he thought? Why else would he have been so curious about sex with another guy? Was it because he had been with a male or was it Naruto himself? Getting aroused hadn't been a problem at least. Furthermore, it hadn't gone unnoticed to him how he had been able to open up to the tanned boy during the day and how much at ease he felt around him.

Sasuke wouldn't mind hanging out and getting to know each other better to see what could possibly become of this "thing". That could hopefully answer his questions. Satisfied with his conclusion, the Uchiha drifted off to the land of dreams once more.

PART EIGHT

Naruto woke up when daylight was shining into his eyes, made extra bright from the snow that had fallen. He blinked his eyes open and propped himself up on his elbows. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took in his surroundings wearily.

The sheets were navy, not orange like in his home. The room was clean and white, a great contrast to his apartment where the walls were blue and clothes plus other various items were scattered across the worn-out floor. Right, he was at Sasuke's house, he remembered. They had been studying and then . . .

He panicked a little when the events of the previous evening came rushing back to him. He stared at the dark-haired boy's sleeping form and bit his lip nervously. Had he done the right thing in sleeping with Sasuke? Would the pale boy regret it and be mad? Would he feel like he had been used?

"Stop thinking so much, idiot. You'll hurt yourself," the Uchiha rasped sleepily, not opening his eyes yet.

"Bastard!" the blonde retorted.

"What is it?" the dark-haired boy asked gruffly, opening his eyes upon sensing worry from the other.

"It's just about last night. I hope you're not angry or regret anything. I don't want you to think I used you for sex just because you were willing . . . I can leave if you want." The words left him in a nervous ramble

Moving fast like a striking snake, the Uzumaki was pinned beneath the Uchiha who was looming threateningly above him. Sasuke glared and Naruto gulped.

"Don't you dare move. I will chop your head off," the owner of black flashing eyes growled.

"Okay," the tanned boy said in a small voice, swallowing tightly.

"You're not going anywhere because I won't let you."

Sapphire eyes blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

The dark-haired boy's expression softened. "Idiot, you worry too much. It was my idea, and after last night, did you really think I'm going to let you go?" he drawled smoothly and smirked.

Naruto exhaled in relief, but glared slightly. "Jeez, asshole, why didn't you just say so? I thought you were going to kill me for a while there."

The smug expression on Sasuke's face intensified. "Oh, no, I can't let you die. You have plenty more to teach me. You're mine now," he purred.

Naruto snickered and rolled his eyes. "I should have realized you would be the possessive type. I've created a monster."

"Hn."

The boys immediately occupied their mouths with kissing again. Needless to say, they spent the rest of the weekend in Sasuke's bed.

Oh, and the essay got an A+.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Phew, that's it. I never expected myself to write something like that. I can't believe I wrote all that either. I'm pretty happy with it though and I hope you all liked it too. I would really appreciate reviews. I need to know if should write more or if I should go hide in a hole somewhere. XD**


End file.
